


Love Dilemma

by thicc_pupper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Canon Rewrite, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, OTP Feels, One Shot, Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicc_pupper/pseuds/thicc_pupper
Summary: Gundham has a bit of a dilemma with his emotions, all thanks to a certain someone on this forsaken island. Spoilers for Super Danganronpa 2! This is my first post on here! It's not great but it was just a fun little writing.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Love Dilemma

Gundham was not one for lowly human desires. Especially one as primal as 'love.' Such things were below a Supreme Overlord of Ice. He would never fall to the grasp of pointless feelings. And in this Island Killing Game, it was made even more insignificant to him. Human attachments in a world where anyone could die with just a blink of an eye was a truly foolish thing. Even if he were one to fall in love, no one on this island was even worthy of such a high honor.

..So why in the seven hells was he feeling such a way?

He adamantly denied his own feelings. There was no way that he could ever be in love! He cackled at just the thought of it. A man of his stature could never be someone who became victim to the whims of primitive human cravings.

Perhaps he had been cast with a spell, causing him to feel this way. It was impossible that this was the workings of his own mind! It was truly an enigma, and even he did not understand the intricacies of his mind. But something like this was so absurd, it was reasonable to toss this matter aside.

Easier said than done, it seems was the case.

"Good morning, Tanaka-san!" Said a melodic voice from behind him. His heart jumped a bit, stunned. Normally he would've foreseen their arrival, but he was so lost in his own thoughts that he had been caught unaware. He turned slowly to face that who had managed to take him by surprise, his eyes meeting a pleasant sight.

It was Sonia, the damned temptress who had been the reason for his current dilemma. He pushed aside his internal conflict to the dark depths of his mind for now, though the foul energy lingered within. Strange enough, his rather gloomy mood had lifted once she had arrived.

"..Good morning to you as well, Sonia," he uttered just loud enough for her to hear. She had smiled at him brightly, which made his stomach flutter. He couldn't believe that a mortal could cause such intense feelings within a demon like him.

...Or could there be more to this Princess than what she lets on? A simple mortal could never spark such intense feelings within him like she does!

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me in the library this lovely morning," she said with an excited glimmer in her eyes. If he had any thoughts of denying, those almost begging eyes of hers would've changed his mind completely. But there was no way he'd deny spending time with her. He could analyze her more thoroughly if alone, and possibly sort out these foreign emotions.

"I.. accept. Time with one as high as yourself would be an honor," he said bashfully, quickly shifting his gaze away. He gripped onto his scarf and covered his reddening face in a sort of defense mechanism. He could hear her giggle at his reaction, only worsening his coloration.

Gundham was slightly puzzled as to why the Princess had chosen to associate with him. As much as he would enjoy time with her, he was confused as to what her intentions were. His whole life consisted of people staying out of his way. But now, Sonia went out of her way to be with him. Why did she seem to be the exception?

It was a question he could not answer. How could he? He couldn't even figure out his own mystery.

\-----

The two of them strolled the island in silence. He was trying to work up the confidence to speak, but he simply didn't know what to say at the moment. But just being in her presence was comforting. As much as he wanted to converse with her, their silence together felt just as pleasant.

They had reached the library before they even knew it. He felt slightly dismayed, wishing to stay like this forever. But as long as he was with her, he supposed there were more enjoyable emotions to be felt.

..God, was this a strange feeling..

"What a wondrous place!" Sonia gushed, clasping her hands together. He was amused by her excitement, chuckling silently to himself. "Hmm.. I wonder.. Gundham, what kind of literature do you read? I imagine it's quite sophisticated, such as yourself!"

"Kehehe.. you'd be quite right. Though I doubt even a library like this could possess the dark texts that I consume.." He crossed his arms, sighing. His face felt a bit hot at her words but he kept himself together. If he fell apart at just a simple compliment from her, he wasn't sure he would last.

"I suppose that's true, but I'm sure there's still something good here.." She wandered over to the shelves, scanning the many books thoroughly. He didn't bother searching, rather taking this time to study her carefully.

She didn't seem to be in any discomfort.. infact.. she seemed to be quite relaxed. Perhaps the quiet environment was just calming to her? Even so… Normally people should be put off by him.. But this whole time, she never once gave off the feeling that she was in any way uncomfortable with him. She had been the one to invite him here in the first place!

He was sure she could not be just a mortal.. What kind of mortal would enjoy his company? So much so as to invite him out?

Sonia.. What a peculiar person. Though not an unpleasant one, if he were honest.

He noticed her suddenly become giddy and grab at a few of the books. He raised his brow curiously. She took a seat at a nearby table and eagerly flipped through the pages of the books. He wondered what must've caught her attention. He gingerly sat down next to her, as to not disturb her.

He stared at the text, unable to read it. It was in a different language, one he could not understand.

"What is within this book that has you so captivated..?"

"Oh! It's a book on some very big serial killers!" Her eyes glistened as she explained. He was slightly taken aback by her words. The way she so nonchalantly spoke about it.. The mystery around her only seemed to grow more as he spent time with her.

"Is that so..? Please, tell me more," he urged her on. She grinned widely and began rambling on about the various different serial killers she knew. He paid attention to her every word, nodding gently. Her excitement about the subject made him feel genuinely.. happy.

As he listened, he was distracted by some sort of movement within his violet scarf. Ah.. It must've been his Four Dark Devas of Destruction. They had crawled out of their resting place to settle on his shoulders. Maybe even they were enraptured by Sonia's blathering.

"Oh my goodness!" She immediately halted her speaking once she saw the tiny demons. "Your Four Dark Devas have come out! How adorable!"

"Ghh-!" He immediately blushed and pulled his scarf up. "Thank you.." That was his vulnerability.. She hadn't even referred to them as just hamsters.. She called them the Dark Devas..

"..Would you like to hold them..?" He offered reluctantly. He didn't trust anyone with his beasts, but Sonia.. He supposed that she was different.

"Yes, I would love to!" He was enamoured by how thrilled she seemed.

"Give me your hands,"

Once she extended her hands, he carefully hovered his hands over hers. His Devas skittered down his arms without instruction, sitting down in his palms. He slowly tilted his hands to place them in her hands, being cautious as to not touch her. They willingly crawled into her palm, surprising him.

"They are so soft!" She chirped happily, staring at them in adoration. Then they started to climb up her arms, and Gundham panicked internally. His Devas were not one to act so secure with someone other than him. He kept a close eye, a bit of anxiety coursing through his body. But he saw no fear in her eyes, nor his Devas.

"..They seem to have taken a liking to you," he chuckled in relief, grateful they behaved well with her. He was sure she could handle them, but he didn't wish for any sort of complications.

"Is that so? Then I am glad!" She giggled and scritched the little beasts with her finger. "It is an honor to be liked by such powerful beings!"

The Devas had settled on her shoulders and were cuddling up to her. As bizarre as it was, he was pleased that even they could see the dark power within her. They looked quite content being so near to her, as if they were claiming her as their new master!

...If he were to be honest.. Out of anyone in this infernal world were to be the new master of the Devas.. She was the most worthy. Seeing her so joyous with them filled his heart with such a warm feeling, and he knew she would treat them right.

\-----

Gundham had accepted his fate. He knew it wasn't long before his time on this plane of existence would be over. Of course, he never imagined he'd die whilst trapped on this hellish island, but life was often unpredictable.

However, there was still something he had to do.

"Sonia," he spoke. "I have one last request,"

"Y-Yes, Gundham?" She asked, her voice choked as she stifled back tears. She looked at him with desperate eyes, and it pained him to see her so miserable. He knew she was attempting to stay strong, but even she could only last for so long. He felt truly regretful that he had caused such anguish within her.

But what has been done was done.. He could not bring Nekomaru back to life.

He trudged on over to her, all eyes bearing witness to his final moments. No one spoke a word, not even that incessant subhuman Nagito.

He reached Sonia's seat in the courtroom. Now that he was so close, he could see the extent of the hurt in her eyes. Tears flowed down her rosy cheeks now, her lip quivered as she tried to stop the stream, and her breath was growing shallower. But still she looked him right in the eyes, ready to listen to his demand.

"I wish for you to watch over the Devas as their new master as I depart from this world," he said, his voice low. They crawled out onto his shoulders, all of them trembling anxiously. They could sense the impending doom upon Gundham.

"Y..You would trust me with them..?!"

"There is no being more worthy of being their new master than you," he gave a small smile, though a tinge of what he supposed could be described as sadness clouded his mind.

Sonia shakily presented her hands, and he held her hands in his own. She gasped at the fact that he had let himself touch someone, with no hesitation.

"Go, my Four Dark Devas of Destruction, our time together is limited,"

The beasts scuffled down his shoulder, nervously pattering to their proclaimed new master. The stare of concern and care in Sonia's eyes as she studied them only made him all the more confident in his decision. She was so very gentle and made sure they were safe as they traveled up to her shoulders.

"Gundham…" was all she could say before wrapping her arms around him. His little demons squeaked in misery along with the crying woman holding him. He was shocked by the sudden embrace, but he didn't blame her. No, not at all. He felt awkward and stiff, as he was never one for physical affection. But in this moment.. he knew she needed him.

He was trying his best to comfort her, relying on his very limited knowledge of human contact. He slowly dragged his arms away from his side to caress her gently. Careful as he could, treating her as if she were fragile.

In that moment, he had finally come to terms with himself. After days and days of fighting with himself and his deepest desires, he'd finally known.

Actually..

He'd known all along.

It had been the reality the whole time. He had simply refused to see it until now. He spent all this time dreading the answer, pushing it away and denying it.

But as he faced the end, he had been granted by a sense of clarity. His mind was clearer than it had been since he'd arrived at this Island.

I love you, Sonia.

Those were the words he wished to speak but just couldn't bring himself to say, even now. And when she finally pulled away from their embrace, her stare boring into his own, he only hoped they would reach her.

"Monokuma..

Let us begin."

**Author's Note:**

> the insult at nagito was just filler guys i swear i didnt mean it 😭


End file.
